The present invention relates to methods and systems for improving the operating strategy of a hybrid vehicle.
Conventional hybrid vehicles utilize a combination of an electric motor and an internal combustion engine to provide propulsion to the vehicle. Typically, a battery or batteries are provided to power the electric motor, and the internal combustion engine may be used to recharge the batteries, through a generator or alternator.
The charging of the batteries may be controlled using various schemes, such as initiating the recharging procedure when the battery charge falls below a preset value, or when the vehicle is moving at high speed. Other parameters internal to the vehicle may also be considered in determining when to recharge the batteries.